Mona's House
thumb|260px Mona's House se ve por primera vez en la Temporada 4, en el episodio Now You See Me, Now You Don't. Serie |-|Temporada 4= Now You See Me, Now You Don't Spencer está visitando a Wren en su casa pero ella encuentra que la casa está vacía, pero antes de que ella viva ella oye un ruido adentro pero ella piensa que no era nada sino que era realmente Shana. En The Brew, Toby llora mientras mira por recuerdos de él y su madre. Ignora otro mensaje de Spencer y se cruza con Shana, que recoge algunos papeles y se aleja. Ella deja caer un papel y lo recoge. Sugiere que Melissa y Wren se están mudando juntos en Londres a pesar de estar juntos antes. Al día siguiente, Toby y Caleb esperan fuera de la casa de Mona, notando que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad. Caleb se va a casa mientras Toby se queda. Fuera de la casa de Mona, el coche de Jenna, conducida por Shana, sale de la calzada y Toby inicia su coche para seguirlo. Llama a Spencer y le dice mientras las cuatro chicas se introducen en Ravenswood. Spencer les dice a las chicas. Toby sigue Shana a River Valley Bed and Breakfast, que parece estar en Ravenswood. Mona se teje en un porche y Shana se acerca a ella. Mona le pregunta si Shana está segura de que "está bien con esto", pero Shana dice que "ella" no tiene elección. Lleva a Mona un sobre. Toby mira a los dos hablar. (Ella puede ser Jenna o Melissa Wren, Jenna quiere protección de Mona O Melissa quiere Mona para obtener alguna ayuda para salir del país con Wren). |-|Temporada 5= Taking This One to the Grave Las cuatro mentirosas vinieron a la casa de Mona para pedir ayuda a Mona para encontrar información sobre la prueba de polígrafo de Alison DiLaurentis. La madre de Mona, Leona Vanderwaal, fue vista en la casa cuando las chicas conversaban con Mona. Después de ese episodio, Mona se despidió de su mamá y subió a su cuarto para informar a Aria Montgomery que Alison era A. Un personaje anónimo apareció en la casa de Mona, peleando con ella y asesinándola. Through a Glass, Darkly Leona Vanderwaal se ve en la casa hablando con Hanna Marin después del funeral de Mona. Más tarde ese episodio, Spencer y Emily van a la casa de Mona para plantar evidencia de que Alison mató a Mona, ellas encuentran una cámara oculta que filmó a Mona peleando con su asesino. Conocidos Residentes *Mona Vanderwaal *Leona Vanderwaal Notas *El conjunto de la casa de Mona fue visto por primera vez en A Kiss Before Lying. Originalmente fue utilizado como la casa de Maya en el condado de Bucks, pero ahora se utiliza como el exterior de la casa de Mona. Galería Mona's Gate opening.png Shana getting out of Mona's house.png Caleb and Toby watching Mona's house.png Mona's_Mailbox.png Pretty Little Liars S05E12 335.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E12_333.jpg Navegación Categoría:Residencias Privadas Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Edificios de Rosewood Categoría:Familia Vanderwaal Categoría:Lugares en Rosewood